The past, present and the future
by Ino Y. Uchiha
Summary: He said he’ll never leave her alone. Then one day, he suddenly turned his back against everything. Years after, he comes back. Everything and everyone changed. Even she has changed. She had moved on. Still, he desperately tries to win her heart once again
1. Prologue

**Um…this is actually my VERY first time writing for fan fiction…I'm still a freshman in our high school so please just don't mind the grammatical errors I might commit…as I said earlier, I am still new to this…so please give as much reviews as possible!!!**

**Well…I should tell you all more about myself. Just to let you know, I'm dreaming on becoming a **_**manga**_** writer someday (this will be a good practice so that I can make better stories in the future) even though I must admit that I am not a very good artist when it comes to drawing…that's why I am taking drawing classes. Well, I'd better get started. I think I overdid this introduction…******

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Masahi Kishimoto does…everything written here is from my fantasies…No FLAMES please!**

**But even if I do,--which will probably not happen—I so hope that Ino and Sasuke end up together. So to those SasuIno haters, better not continue on reading this fanfic. You might not get what you want…PEACE!**

**Pairings: SasukeXInoXGaara ShikamaruXTemari NarutoXHinata KibaXSakuraXNaruto NejiXTenten KakashiXAnko One-sided AsumaXKurenai **

**Summary: He said he'll never leave her alone. Then one day, he suddenly turned his back against everything; his own village, his friends and his first LOVE. Years after, he comes back. Everything and everyone changed. Even she has changed. She had moved on. Still, he desperately tries to win her heart once again—even if there is 'the other guy'.**

**Sakura and Hinata might also appear as main characters in one chapter. I'm telling everybody right now so that there will be no confusions once this story has started. **

**I want to tell more but then I would be spoiling the story for the person who reads my story.**

**MY GOSH! I really need to start this story already…it's already 11 in night! When will I even finish a chapter? Plus, it's getting REALLY long!**

**Well, here goes!**

Prologue:

He was sitting on a chair in the office of the Godaime. It's been three years since he left. He finally got his revenge but still feels as if something's missing in his life. The door suddenly opens and she appeared. He sees her and remembers something…

She was practically speechless. She couldn't believe that he was finally back. She couldn't even believe that the Godaime welcomed him back to Konoha. Shocked that she is, she simply shook her head, ran out quickly, shut the door behind her and tried her best not to cry as she remembered her painful past. _'Why did he have to come back?' _They were just children back then. About seven years old at that time. They still knew nothing about love. But promises they do know well. Ino then thought that promises are meant to be kept. Sasuke still held on to that promise for seven years until one day, he suddenly broke it. He cared more about avenging his clan than her (Which was probably wrong because they

Were one of the bad guys…) Because of that, Ino finally learns that promises may sometimes get twisted and turn around.

**________________________________________________________________**

**So, how's **_**that **_**to start a story? **

**Though, I would like everybody to know that it was only taken from a part of a chapter…But, at least it gives you an idea about the story… **

**I would LOVE it if you would review for this story…Tell me about my errors and maybe add in some advice? +_+**

**To those who have read my story, I give you my thanks! **

**I think this is where my prologue ends. Even if I still want to write a little more, I don't think I can. And I've already written to much earlier…I think my talkativeness is already showing…**

***yawn!*it's already late! I'd better go to sleep! I started at 11pm and ended at 1pm…I'm fighting over my sleepiness. Again! And now, I can't stand it anymore! So I'm gonna leave it off here. I have classes tomorrow! Now, time to get some sleep!**

**Just wait for the ****1****st**** Chapter****!**


	2. Chapter 1:Memories

**Hey Guys! I'm back for the first chapter! Thanks for the reviews…they really gave me more confidence to post something here. I'm REALLY glad that you liked my story so far…my classmates did when they read my story.**

**Sorry if I didn't update earlier…it's just that I'm too busy with school lately and also stressed out because other girls in our school are being hostile to me…even my friends are…well…enough about that! I still have a story to make!**

**Before that, I would like to explain something about the story. I didn't have time to put it up earlier and I still don't know how everything will end up...And now, I'm here, plotting on how the story goes…**

**Might as well start…**

**I know I've said this in earlier but I still wanted to tell. Ino won't be the main character in some f the chapters. Sakura and Hinata would also be sharing their story with us. I'm actually a fan of them too. I simply ADORE them! But not as much as I LOVE SasuIno. As I was saying, they have their own special part in the story and that also means Ino having Sasuke to herself! OOCs are really hard to avoid so I hope you won't feel a little bit awkward if Sasuke actually becomes all 'lovey-dovey' himself (This is a fanfiction for Kami's sake!). Other characters will just pop in to make Ino and Sasuke's love…MISERABLE…**

**The last thing I want to explain is about the title of the story. Why was it called 'the past, the present and the future?' That's a little hard to explain…I was thinking of a title by the last minute and then that title just came to my mind. But there's more meaning to it…Remember that Ino had always **_**dreamed **_**about them being together when they were entering the academy…then it slowly faded away as they had gotten older. **_**That**_** was actually about the past…The 'dream' part was as if she was planning ahead of time…which serves as the future…Another is when Sasuke decided back…finally accomplishing his goal, and hoping that she would still be there…waiting for him…and planning for his future…**_**their**_** future 'together'…Present…you already know that…It's all about what was happening to them now…I think my title was still a little unclear…If I have the time, I will change the title…If you, readers want…**

**I still haven't started anything…I don't care…I still have a lot of time in my hands…then again, I **_**did**_** end up losing time also…we don't have any school tomorrow anyway…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto…or even the other characters in the original story of NARUTO there…I only own this story and the OCs…**

**Chapter 1: Memories**

Sasuke finally finished his goal; that is to avenge the Uchiha clan. He didn't really kill his brother. **(****Ami:**** He doesn't know who killed him…But at least the job was done!)** He managed to kill his own mentor even before he managed to take over his body. After a few years together, team hawk--Formerly known as team snake—went on in separate ways. They didn't have anything more to do; since their mission was already done a long time ago…

He doesn't know where to go now exactly. Then, he remembered a certain blonde girl. The girl with platinum blonde hair and sapphire eyes. The one who takes care of the Yamanaka flower shop. Oh, how he missed the smell of the flowers in there. He seemed so relaxed just thinking about it. Yet again, she had also been that loud-mouthed girl who would glomp at him just to annoy Sakura. He wondered if she was still there; waiting for him. He could already imagine what would happen…Ino, being all dramatic again…just like Lee…with all his other friends, smiling at him as they welcomed him back…

He finally made a decision…

He was coming back…

It seems as if the village was calling him **(****Ami: ****Earth to Ami! Sasuke does **_**not**_** hallucinate! Then again, this **_**is**_** a fanfiction…)**

Calling him back…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Meanwhile, at Konoha…_

A blonde teen was busily tending some flowers. She stopped and sighed. Being an only child, she was the one left to take care of the flower shop ever since her father retired as a ninja.

Lucky for her.

She sighed again. But this time, longer. Business was really slow this time of year. Summer isn't actually about romance. She seldom has customers. Mostly, the people who would buy flowers in this time of year were older couples…Those girls were so lucky. She doesn't have a boyfriend.

Yet.

She has a lot of suitors but would turn them all down. One by one.

They just do not click with her.

Then, she remembered him.

His pale and flawless skin. Those dark gray eyes and ebony-black hair…How she missed those…

She wondered where he was now…What he was doing but later then shook her head from those thoughts as she remembered what he had done to her.

'_That traitor!'_ She huffed as she went back to tending back to the flowers…

A few minutes later, the bell rang. She quickly ran to the counter and fixed her hair. Finally. A customer! She then turned to the person who just came in.

_Welcome to Yamanaka flower shop! How may I help—YOU?!_ Her eyes widened in surprise as she stood there, staring at the person in front of her.

_I'm glad you're back._ Ino said, happily. _Please. Take a seat._ She motioned her hand to the couch near the counter.

_Ino…_He said. That actually sent shivers to her spine. She couldn't believe it. Him. Actually calling her in her first name…Usually, he would be the other way around…

_Uh…W--w—were you actually h--here t—to...uh…buy some f—f—flowers?_ She stuttered. Wait! Ino Yamanaka…STUTTERED?! Then, she started fiddling with her fingers; just like what Hinata does…_'Man! I hang out with Hinata so much!' _Hinata became her best friend ever since Sakura declared Ino as her rival…only to have nobody win. Sakura apologized to her and they became friends again. But not in the way they were like before. 

She slapped her forehead and turned to the customer…

_I'm sorry…what did you want again?_ She asked sweetly this time, only making the guy in front of her blush.

Wait! Another blunder…Him…BLUSHED?! This is completely crazy! But then again, she should be actually happy…she _did_ like him…Right?

She remembered when they were still young. They never really were friends before…they barely even talked then! When he was suddenly assigned to be mission partners with her, they started to become really close…and some even say that they look well together…

Then, she stopped daydreaming when he called her attention again.

_Ino…_

**________________________________________________________________**

**Hey, people! Do you have an idea on who the guy was? I guess everybody's betting it was Sasuke…If you really wanna know, continue reading…Please continue to R & R! ~^.^~**

-**Ami-**

**P.S.: Sorry if it was too short…I really am sleepy *yawn*! I'll try to make it longer next time…This is actually only three and a half pages long! Gomen!**


	3. Chapter 2: Double Date part 1

**It's only been a day since I updated…school's resuming tomorrow so I'm making three chapters for now. I have to make up for not updating early…**

**Still guessing who that mystery guy is? You're gonna find out soon enough!**

Chapter 2: Date

_Ino…_His voice sounded lean and muscular. How she loved that voice. She wanted to hear it again and again…Her daydreaming was cut off by him speaking again.

_Our date…have you forgotten?_

Oh yeah! They have a date today. She had forgotten because she busy in the shop.

_Sorry. I forgot. Are we still gonna do it now?_ Ino asked, a little embarrassed that she forgot about it.

The guy nodded and then walked up to the door. _Are you coming or are you coming?_ He was offering her a hand.

_To think that I had a choice. _Ino simply smiled as she took his hand and they walked out of the flower shop together.

_Wait!_ Ino stopped on her tracks as they were already about to leave. _I still have to close up the shop._ She ran to the shop quickly and locked the door. Then she came back and held on his hand again. She looked up at him, only to meet his eyes. _Shall we go?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

=Konoha fair=

There was an ongoing festival today. He thought it was nice that they would come and join in with the fun.

People were looking oddly at the strange 'couple'. They weren't actually a couple but that was what the other people would call them. Most girls on their way were giving death glares to the Ino. While guys looked as somebody just died. **(Ami: *sigh* I hate fan girls/boys myself!) **

She felt really proud. Her. Having a date with the HIM. The most popular guy of all Konoha. What more can she ask for? She's a really lucky girl…

The fair really brings back old times. She felt like she was a kid again.

He paid for their entrance and the woman in charge gave them some their pass.

_I hope you two 'love birds' will enjoy. _The woman said sweetly.

Ino giggled as she saw that he was blushing again.

_C'mon, Ino. Let's go. _He replied, ignoring the fact that he was blushing and held on her tight.

'_Guys. Really hard to understand…then again he's really cute when he blushes'_ She thought as she looked around her, _Yeah…let's go!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rides. The games. The snacks…All in one place!

_Ino!_ Somebody else was calling her. Who could it be? She didn't hear the voice for she was busy thinking on what to do first.

_Ino!_ The voice called again but she wouldn't look back.

_C'mon, Ino! It's like you don't know us! _This time, the voice was closer. As if only a few feet behind her. But still, she was not responding.

_Ino! Are you even in there?! HELLO! _She snapped out from her thoughts as somebody waved his/her hand in front of her face.

She turned around, and saw pink.

So it was SAKURA that had been calling her all this time.

_I'm sorry. I was thinking…_Ino explained. Her friend merely just rolled her eyes.

_You should do better than that, PIG! I think that because you were too fat, that your ear drums got damaged. We'd better put you in the hospital! _Sakura teased.

Just then, a blonde guy popped out from behind her.

_HI, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. _Naruto greeted, with that fox-grin of his.

_Hi, Naruto. _Both girls greeted, having fake smiles plastered on their faces.

_So, what brings you here, Naruto? _Ino asked, a little bit suspicious.

He looked at Sakura, who was looking a little worried and back at Ino.

_I uh…_He rubbed the back of his neck.

_Stalking Billboard-brow or here to see me?_ She said teasingly

_N—no! I mean yes! I mean, stalking Sakura-chan, yes. Here to see you, No!_ Naruto said, still a little bit suspicious.

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN STALKING ME? I THOUGHT WE WERE HERE ON A DATE!! _Sakura punched Naruto on the head.

Ino laughed at the whole scene. _So I was right. You two ARE dating._

Sakura and Naruto blushed crimson red. _YOU SHUT UP!_

_Excuse me…_

All of them turned to see who see who said that. _WHAT?!_

Gaara sweat dropped at their anger.

_Gaara-kun! I forgot you were even here! Gomen…_Ino bowed down at Gaara.

That little act made Sakura thinking…

'_Since when does Ino say Gaara__**-kun**__?!'_

She had a devilish smile on her face, that meant she already has payback for Ino finding out about their (Naruto ad Sakura's) date. _**Please.**__ Ino. When was the last time you even called Gaara like that…I think that's really something new? _

Ino blushed and Gaara just remained silent…

Naruto was puzzled. What did Sakura mean anyway? Isn't that how everybody calls everyone? _Umm…Sakura-chan? I don't understand any word you just said._

Everybody-except Naruto-sweat dropped.

_She means she thought Gaara and I was an item. _She explained.

_I still don't undertstand…I thought 'item' meant things. Not people. _Naruto REALLY had no clue…

This time, everybody fell…Anime style.

_FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI! Just look for it in the dictionary! You seem to not know anything! So much for being Sakura's boyfriend…_Ino mumbled the last sentence for herself. But Sakura still managed to hear.

_HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!_ Sakura screamed.

_But—I thought—_Naruto was cut off by Sakura.

_STAY OUT OF THIS!_

_Uh…_

_I SAID STAY OUT! Sakura spat out._

_Fine..._Naruto didn't want Sakura to get angry. She's really someone who you'll want to annoy but then again, someone who you won't want to.

_Sakura…_Ino said, to cut off the two. _So you two are really…you know…_

…

_Thought so…_Ino said, looking like a really smart person…

_No we are not!_ Sakura managed to contradict with Ino's suspicion. _We are not…yet…_

Ino smiled. _At least I was partially right! So, when are you really planning on saying yes to him?_

_Now…_Sakura murmured.

_What was it again…? I didn't quite understand you…LOUDER please! _Ino said, pretending to get closer so she can hear.

_NOW, GODDAMIT! _Sakura faced Naruto and kissed him in front of the crowd.

The crowd that had formed since earlier-because of the noise they caused-sent out 'awws' for the two. ** (Ami: Sorry for not mentioning the 'crowd' earlier. Forgot to)**

Ino felt really happy for her friend. She finally had courage to tell Naruto yes…and, in front of a lot of people too! Just as she was admiring Sakura and Naruto's moment, somebody tapped her shoulder.

_That was really sweet of you. _Gaara said his voice gentler than before.

She blushed at that compliment. _Thanks…_

A few minutes after the crowd went away, Sakura and Naruto went to the other two…

_Thanks, guys for helping us…_Naruto said, bowing down to show his gratitude. _How can we ever repay you?_

Ino thought for a while and it came to her…_You and pinky join us and have a double date…_

_Hah! You two were having a date all along! _Sakura said.

_N—no we're not! _Ino stuttered…AGAIN!

Sakura smirked. _ I know you're lying! You stutter when you lie or when you're nervous! _Then ran away from the furious Ino

…

The guys were just there, in the background.

_So, Gaara…_Naruto started a conversation. _You and Ino-chan are dating, eh? You're so lucky?_

Gaara's eyebrow twitched at that. _And I thought you loved Sakura._

_Yeah. I do. I was just messing up with you. C'mon. Let's go get the girls before they kill each other._ Naruto excused as he went after Sakura.

_Might as well join him. _He smirked as he went towards a real pissed Ino.

_That Billboard-brow really made me mad! She's REALLY gonna get it! Ino said, clenching her fist._

_*ahem*_

She turned around to see who it was.

Gaara.

_Gaara-kun! I didn't see you there! What do you want? _She asked sweetly.

_Let's go get something to eat. I know Naruto and Sakura are already waiting for us at the restaurant. _He smiled.

'_smile…it looks familiar…'_ She was then interrupted by Gaara.

_Shall we go?_ He asked, wrapping an arm on her shoulder.

_I'm actually hungry myself…so, sure! _

They then began to walk.

'_That smile…was something…vaguely familiar…'_


	4. Chapter 3: Double Date part 2

**Sorry if it took me so long to update. I was so busy with my other stories. **

**I'll try to make up with you all!**

**PS: I changed my pen name! Tee-hee!**

* * *

Double Date part 2

Ino Y. Uchiha "Ami"

_**Last time…**_

The guys were just there, in the background.

_So, Gaara…_Naruto started a conversation. _You and Ino-chan are dating, eh? You're so lucky?_

Gaara's eyebrow twitched at that. _And I thought you loved Sakura._

_Yeah. I do. I was just messing up with you. C'mon. Let's go get the girls before they kill each other._ Naruto excused as he went after Sakura.

_Might as well join him. _He smirked as he went towards a real pissed Ino.

_That Billboard-brow really made me mad! She's REALLY gonna get it! Ino said, clenching her fist._

_*ahem*_

She turned around to see who it was.

Gaara.

_Gaara-kun! I didn't see you there! What do you want? _She asked sweetly.

_Let's go get something to eat. I know Naruto and Sakura are already waiting for us at the restaurant. _He smiled.

'_smile…it looks familiar…'_ She was then interrupted by Gaara.

_Shall we go?_ He asked, wrapping an arm on her shoulder.

_I'm actually hungry myself…so, sure! _

They then began to walk.

'_That smile…was something…vaguely familiar…'_

**~XOXO~**

"Gaara! Ino! Glad you could come!" Naruto greeted, pretending to not remember what happened earlier. "Come and sit down."

The tow took their seats on the table Sakura and Naruto sat on.

"Why Ino! Hope you cooled down a bit because we're going to eat now." Sakura; who was sitting across her said. "Order all you want, pig! You look so skinny and you should eat a lot. Or else I won't be able to call you 'pig' anymore."

"That would be a good sign" Ino said. "Then I would be the only person calling names! Good thing your stupid forehead won't go anywhere…"

Sakura's blood was now. "PIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!"

"I'm not a pig anymore, remember? You said I was 'skinny'"

"Fine! I'll call you Twiggy then!"

"NO WAY, FOREHEAD!" She was about to stand up and start a battle with Sakura when Gaara touched her shoulder and shook his head as if saying 'please don't…not now…'

Seeing Gaara's pleading face, she sat down and tried to remain calm.

**…**

"So how's it been, you two?" Gaara asked, trying to changing the subject.

The order was taking too long an Ino was bored. She didn't want to talk anymore for she and Sakura might just end up fighting again. She was scanning the room for something interesting to look at until she caught sight of Sakura's hand…

"What a lovely ring you got there…" Ino complimented.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks."

"But Naruto…" Ino said. "…her birthday isnt't coming up yet. Why the early gift?"

"Huh…the ring…I—"

"I hope you're not _engaged _yet…or are you?" She eyed the couple suspiciously.

Both were sweating bullets. "It's…It's not what you think!"

"You're giving me too much clues…stop denying!" Ino rolled her eyes.

"But we're no—"

"Just spill it!"

"Pig! Not in here!" Sakura said, almost in a whisper.

Ino gasped. "So you _are!" _She said it too loudly, people started looking at their table.

"PIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura warned.

Ino sweat dropped. "Oh come on, Sakura! Don't you get a joke anymore? Or you're just being sure that your _secret _won't be found out..."

"Wh-what secret?"

"That you're engaged?" Ino said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I…we're…we're not engaged…" Sakura stuttered.

This made Ino more suspicious. "Why are you stuttering, Sakura? You never stutter unless you're hiding something!"

Sakura couldn't take Ino's curiosity anymore. Besides, she already knew. She just wanted it to come from Sakura's mouth. "OKAY! So we're engaged! But that is none of your business now, is it?"

Naruto was embarrassed. "Sakura-Chan! You should have waited. Look! Now thw surprise is ruined!

"Don't worry. Our lips are sealed. We won't tell anybody!" Gaara said reassuringly.

Sakura sighed. "I believe you…but I'm not sure if I can believe pig…"

"WHAT?! AND NOW YU SAY I CAN'T BE TRUSTED?!" Ino banged her fist on the table, to which the people in the restaurant turned to their table again to see.

Sakura grinned. "'Cause you can't be"

Seeing people staring at her, Ino slouched down and folded her arms to her chest. "FINE! Let it be!"

**…**

"So when do you plan on getting married?" Ino said excitedly.

"MARRIED?!" The engaged couple said at the same time.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "We haven't planned yet…"

"You should have! Getting engaged and not planning the wedding afterwards…sheesh aren't you both not ready—"

"Enough of us two…" Sakura cut in, to change the subject. "…What about you?"

"What about me?" Ino repeated.

"Oh. It's not only you…" Sakura smiled. "…It's both ofyou…you and Gaara."

"US?!"

"Yeah. _Both _of you." Sakura repeated, to answer Ino's question. "Both of you are single and well…you need to settle down so that—"

"Oh no! Forehead-girl!" Ino said, her face incredibly flushed. "Me and Gaara?!"

Sakura nodded "Yup"

"B-but…we're just frien—"

"That's not what you said before!" Sakura cut in for the second time. "Last time we met you were all 'Gaara was like this and that' or 'he did this and that' all over me!"

"I…I was?"

"Drop the act pig!" Sakura said intimidatingly.

"Gaara! Do something!" Ino ordered.

"Why me?!"

"Because they are talking about us!"

"That's not my problem now, is it?" Gaara said coolly. "If I were to be asked, I would say that I'm actually okay with it."

"Gaara! Not you too!" Ino whined.

"So Ino. One question, one answer." Sakura said all serious again. "And there's not way out of it!"

Ino sighed in defeat. "Fine! Just as long as I jus answer one question!"

"So here's the question…" Sakura smirked. "…Would you say 'yes' to Gaara if he asked you right now? Why?"

"Hey!" Ino said. "That's more than one question!"

"Okay! Just one question!" Sakura said. "Just answer the first one!"

"What was it again?"

"I repeat. WOULD YOU SAY 'YES' TO GAARA IF HE ASKED YOU NOW?!" Sakura shouted.

This was a hard question indeed. She didn't know what to answer since Gaara was there to see.

She looked at him and he nodded; as if saying 'go and answer it. I don't care what you say. Just as you answer her question"

She then looked back at Sakura, already prepared to answer.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I--|

"Yamanaka-san!"

She was even about to answer when a ninja appeared right in front of them.

Ino sighed of relief. _Good thing this ninja came just in time or I might have given the wrong answer. I don't think I'm ready to answer the question yet._

"Yamanala-san" The ninja repeated in between pants. He must have been running around the village searching for her. "The Godaime…said…to go to her office…now"

"The Godaime?" Ino repeated.

"Yes. The Godaime." He reassured.

She then looked back at Gaara as is asking for permission.

He nodded in approval and she looked back a the ninja. "I'd like to report to her now."

"Follow me" The ninja said and they both left.

**…**

"Do you think she will be okay?" Gaara asked.

"She's a strong girl. She can handle herself." Sakura replied

_I hope you're right, Sakura. _Gaara thought as their order came.

* * *

**Again, I might not be able to update early. We're going be exchange students and we're leaving tomorrow. I will be gone for a week and I might get to update by then.**

**Thanks for the all of reviews! I hope you continue to! I will accept all of them with gratitude.**

**Love lots!**

**-Ami-**


	5. Chapter 4: Coming back

**I'm back~!**

**The exchange student program was a success! I loved the people and the places there! **

* * *

Chapter 4: Coming Back

Ino Y. Uchiha "Ami"

_**Last Time…**_

"_So Ino. One question, one answer." Sakura said all serious again. "And there's no way out of it!"_

_Ino sighed in defeat. "Fine! Just as long as I answer just one question!"_

"_So here's the question…" Sakura smirked. "…Would you say 'yes' to Gaara if he asked you right now? Why?"_

"_Hey!" Ino said. "That's more than one question!"_

"_Okay! Just one question!" Sakura said. "Just answer the first one!"_

"_What was it again?"_

"_I repeat. WOULD YOU SAY 'YES' TO GAARA IF HE ASKED YOU NOW?!" Sakura shouted. _

_This was a hard question indeed. She didn't know what to answer since Gaara was there to see. _

_She looked at him and he nodded; as if saying 'go and answer it. I don't care what you say. Just as you answer her question'_

_She then looked back at Sakura, already prepared to answer. _

_She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I—"_

"_Yamanaka-san!"_

_She was even about to answer when a ninja appeared right in front of them. _

_Ino sighed of relief. 'Good thing this ninja came just in time or I might have given the wrong answer. I don't think I'm ready to answer the question yet.'_

"_Yamanaka-san" The ninja repeated in between pants. He must have been running around the village searching for her. "The Godaime…said…go to the office…now"_

"_The Godaime?" Ino repeated._

"_Yes. The Godaime." He reassured._

_She then looked back at Gaara as if asking for permission. _

_He nodded in approval and she looked back at the ninja. "I'd like to report to her now."_

"_Follow me" The ninja said and they both left._

…

"_Do you think she will be okay?" Gaara asked._

"_She's a strong girl. She can handle herself." Sakura replied_

'_I hope you're right, Sakura.' Gaara thought as their order came. _

**~XOXO~**

"We're here." The ninja said. "Please step inside."

"Thank you." Ino replied politely.

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Inside, _he _was there.

He was sitting on a chair in the office of the Godaime. It's been three years since he left. He finally got his revenge but still feels as if something's missing in his life. The door suddenly opens and she appeared. He sees her and remembers something…

She was practically speechless. She couldn't believe that he was finally back. She couldn't even believe that the _Godaime_ welcomed him back to Konoha. Shocked that she is, she simply shook her head, ran out quickly, shut the door behind her and tried her best not to cry as she remembered her painful past. _'Why did he have to come back?' _

_**//flashbacks//**_

"_Stop crying now." A raven haired boy said, patting his friend's back._

"_B-but they—"_

"_Those bullies are not going to hurt you anymore. If they still do, they have to go through me first!" He said. "But you have to promise me that you won't cry anymore." _

_The little girl smiled. "Promise!"_

…

"_Sasuke! What happened?"_

"_He…nii-san killed our clan."_

"_He did?" Ino said in disbelief._

_The small boy just nodded._

"…"

"_I'm…I'm sorry…"_

"_I shouldn't have told you that." Sasuke said. _

_Ino patted his back. "It's okay. That's what friends are for."_

"…" _He said and sobbed._

"_Now…" Ino said, smiling. "…I thought __**I **__was the crybaby!"_

_Sasuke smiled as well. "Ino!"_

…

"_I heard you like Sasuke too."_

_Ino felt like she was stabbed in the heart. How could her __**best friend **__think of her like that? She admits he's cute but they're nothing but friends. "Sa-Sakura…I—"_

"_DON'T TALK TO ME!" Sakura screamed. "I don't want to talk to you ever again. We're…"_

"_Sakura! DON'T!" Ino tried to stop her but it was too late._

"…_rivals from now on."_

_It was like the world ended for her. Her girl best friend; Sakura declared them as rivals. She never knew that Sakura thought of Sasuke and her as more than just friends. _

_Sakura left the scene so that Ino was all alone now. _

_She slumped down to the ground and cried. _

"_I thought I told you not to cry." A voice said from behind her._

_Her head instantly turned just from hearing that voice. "Sasuke!"_

_The girl hugged him close to her and he didn't push her away. _

"_I thought I told you not to cry." Sasuke repeated._

"_But Sakura…she—"_

"_I saw everything." He said. "And I don't think its worth to be crying for."_

"_She was my best friend!"_

"_She may be your best friend but still she valued her love than your friendship."_

"_I knew that." Ino turned her head away so that she could not face her. "But you do remember that her so-called __**love**__ is you, am I right?"_

"…"

"_Why are you even trying to help me?"_

"_Because I promised, didn't I?"_

"_I forgot."_

"_So don't cry now." Sasuke said as he brushed off a tear that fell of her cheek. "Even if Sakura ended your friendship, at least you still have me."_

"_**You**__?!"_

"_Yes. __**Me**__." He repeated. "We're friends, aren't we?"_

…

"_Sasuke. Please don't go." Sakura said, trying to stop him. _

_Sasuke didn't turn back to look at her. "Whatever you do or say, it won't stop me from running away."_

"_But Sasuke…" Sakura started. "…there are people here that love you. You will be taken care of. Why won't you accept the fact that all you need is right here?"_

"_Not everything."_

"_What about us? Your team mates?"_

"_You're nothing but a thorn in my side."_

"_What about __**Ino**__?"_

"_Now you're just helpless." Sasuke said, irritated. "Ino's got nothing to do with this."_

"_But you do care for her, right?"_

"…"

"_Is that a yes or a no?"_

"_I only stuck up with her because of that promise." He confessed. "But now, everything's starting to get difficult."_

"_So your friendship meant nothing?"_

"_You're asking too many questions." Sasuke said, from behind her. "You're wasting my time."_

'_How did he get behind me?' that was the last thing that Sakura ever though before she was knocked out cold. _

_Just then, somebody gasped from the bushes._

"_I know you're here Ino." Sasuke said._

_Ino stepped out from the bush and turned to him. "…"_

"…''

"_So it was true." Ino started a few minutes later. "I didn't mean anything to you…"_

"_I—"_

"_No need to give me reasons. I understand." She was then fighting back tears. "Though, you should have never let me expect you would."_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_It's okay." With that, she gave him a forceful smile. "Go ahead. I'll bring Sakura back."_

"_Thanks."_

_**//end of flashbacks//**_

…

"I think I should speak to her." Sasuke said.

The Godaime nodded. "That would be a great idea."

Sasuke stood up and headed for the door.

…

"Why did you have to come back?" She repeated.

"Why? Did you miss me?" A voice answered.

She looked for the source of the voice and found out that it came from behind.

Ino looked away. "I wasn't talking to you."

"But we are the only ones here." Sasuke pointed out.

"…"

"Why did you walk out in there?" Sasuke asked. "The Godaime was worried."

"You have no right to ask me questions." Ino said icily. "I'm the interrogator here."

"Then you should have allowed me to answer the question."

"…"

"Are you just going to allow me to stand here? I'm an S-ranked _criminal_!" Sasuke said. "Aren't you afraid that I might get away or even kill you?"

"…"

"Fine. Have it your way…" He said pretending to run away.

"Don't!" Ino finally said.

"Good to know that you can still speak." Sasuke teased.

"If you're still expecting people here to treat you the same, then you shouldn't." Ino said. "You're not anymore the boy everybody loves before."

"Ino! Why so hostile?"

"It's not only me. It's everybody else." Ino stated. "So don't expect me to be treating you the same. For me, you're only a traitor and nothing else."

* * *

**At last! Chapter 4 is finished! ~^.^~**

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**-Ami-**


	6. Chapter 5: Face to Face

**_//Last _time_//_**

**"_Are you just going to allow me to stand here? I'm an S-ranked criminal!" Sasuke said. "Aren't you afraid that I might get away or even kill you?"_**

**"…"**

**"_Fine. Have it your way…" He said pretending to run away. _**

**"_Don't!" Ino finally said._**

**"_Good to know that you can still speak." Sasuke teased._**

**"_If you're still expecting people here to treat you the same, then you shouldn't." Ino said. "You're not anymore the boy everybody loves before."_**

**"_Ino! Why so hostile?"_**

**"_It's not only me. It's everybody else." Ino stated. "So don't expect me to be treating you the same. For me, you're only a traitor and nothing else."_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Face to Face

By: Ino Y. Uchiha "Ami Sano"

"You _can't _be more serious, Ino" Sasuke said, half jokingly.

"But Sasuke-kun…" Ino said mockingly. "…I _am"_

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to respond to that, only to have her walk away.

=Back in the office=

"Where is Ino?" The Godaime, Tsunade asked him.

Sasuke looked down on the floor, ashamed that he; one of the most powerful criminals in the Fire Country couldn't even make someone like _her _change her mind. "She…walked-out on me."

"Is that so?" Tsunade raised a brow, as she signed papers.

Sasuke nodded.

Tsunade sighed and called for the ANBU, in which two responded.

"What do you need, Tsunade-sama?" One of the ANBU asked.

"Escort him..." She simply replied. "… to the Interrogation Building."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" The two ANBU said, and saluted.

They were about to leave when Tsunade called for them again and both turned to face her.

She put the papers she signed on a envelope and neatly sealed it and handed it to the ANBU. "Also, give them to Yamanaka Ino."

"Hai."

With that, the two left, bringing Sasuke with them.

**~XOXO~**

'_I wonder what going to happen next?' _Tsunade thought to herself, while sipping on a cup of sake.

**~XOXO~**

Ino was busily reviewing the papers of her past interrogations when a knock on was heard on the door of her office.

"Come in." She said, putting the files in a drawer.

The two ANBU came in, and with Sasuke in chains.

"Why is _he _here?" Ino said, her anger building up again.

"The Godaime told us to bring him in here." One of the ANBU said as he gave Ino the envelope. "She also wants to give you this."

Ino thanked the ANBU and asked them to leave.

The ANBU nodded and then left.

**~XOXO~**

Ino sighed as she opened the envelope.

"What? And am I just going to stand here?" Sasuke complained.

"Just to let you know, there's a chair in front of you and it's empty." She said, while reading the papers from the envelope.

Sasuke sat down in grumpily, for he didn't like this new 'Ino' one bit.

Few minutes passed and there was silence was bugging him.

Yes, _the _Uchiha Sasuke couldn't stand the silence anymore. He was not used to Ino being quiet all the time and he doesn't want it to be that way.

"Aren't you going to talk?" He asked, deciding to not keep quiet anymore.

"I only talk I need to."

"But I thought you talked all the time."

"With my _friends_. Not _traitors._"

After that small chat, Sasuke thought it was best that he keep quiet and wait for her to finish reading those files Tsunade sent her.

**~XOXO~**

A few more minutes had passed…

Ino finally put the papers down and stood up.

Sasuke looked up to her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Let's get started." She said, although not really liking the idea of doing what was requested.

Confused as he is, he just nodded and waited for something to happen.

* * *

_**Next Chapter:** **Ino questions, Sasuke answers**_

* * *

**Ami: I finished this story on an empty stomach.**

**And I'm HUNGRY! The scent of food is making me want some!**

***stomach rumbling***

**…**

***blush***

**Just…ignore it…I'm going to leave anyway…**

* * *

**I don't force you to review my stories. Just reading it makes me happy. :)**

**Love you Lots!**

**-Ami Sano-**

**~^.^~**


	7. Chapter 6: Ino questions, Sasuke answers

**Ami was risen from the dead! XD**

**

* * *

**

The past, present and the future

By: Ino Y. Uchiha "Ami Sano"

Chapter Six: Ino questions, Sasuke answers

* * *

Ino looked back at the papers and into his profile. Yuo cam back on your own. No orders? Backup?"

Before Sasuke could even answer, Ino cut in.

"And remember that you can't lie to me. I can read what's in your mind." she warned.

Sasuke smirked. "That's easy. Since Akatsuki is now gone, and Team Hebi seperated--with Karin dead--I can't simply do it on my own now, do I? Especially with ninjas like you..."

Ino blushed. _'What's wrong with me? Focus Ino, _Focus_!'_

"Ah. I see."

There was a moment of silence.

"So how are you?"

"Not so good." She mumbled. But Sasuke managed to pick it up.

"Why? because I'm back."

The blonde interrogator raised a brow. "Why am I even answering your questions? I'm the _interrogator._ Not _you_"

Sasuke grunted.

Ino smiled.

"Anyways, back to to the interrogation." She said in a serious tone.

Minutes passed and a lot of questions were answered. **(Ami: Honestly, I only said this because I don't have any other questions to ask. Sasuke is too smart to answer the questions I have in my mind :P)**

"Last question." she said, putting the papers down and her eyes fixed on his. "This question might not be that important to our interrogation but I still want to know."

"Hn?"

"Why'd you leave?"

"Because I need to avenge my family?"

"No." She shook her head. "The _real _reason."

"It's the truth."

"Sasuke, I can see through your lies." She warned.

"Fine." He sighed. "It's for your safety and for Konoha's"

"Safety?!" she asked furiously. "The why didn't you tell anyone? And making _everyone _hate you and at the same time get hurt?!"

As much as he didn't want to make her cry, ha has to tell her that. "It," he started, his face not showing any emotion. "Was for the best of Konoha and all of Fire Country."

"The best?!" she furiously banged her fist on her table, papers flying off it and her knuckled bleeding. "You could have told me! Then we would have been ready for war!"

"But Ino, you weren't--"

"Weren't what?" She asked. "Weren't ready to fight? Weren't ready to die? _Sasuke_, I'm stronger than I may seem!"

"I...was protecting all of you."

"Protection that made you look like a traitor to everybody!"

"..."

Ino wiped the tears on her eyes and started to pick the papers up.

"Ino, where are you going? The interrogation is not--"

"I'm leaving. Everything's done. I quit" she said coldly. "The ANBU will now escort you back to the prison and wait your new interrogator."

"What? I thought I would be free after this!" He exclaimed. "I thought you were the one who's going to save me!"

The blond stopped at what she was doing and faced him. "You were the one who told me I'm not capable of doing anything right? So I leave this case to someone else."

"Ino I--"

Before Sasuke could even finish, Ino spead off, with the ANBU holding him back.

* * *

**Ami's additional note/s:**

**+This chapter SUCKS!**


End file.
